


Chatterbox

by Nigrum



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigrum/pseuds/Nigrum
Summary: 但丁死亡if，梗源于梦境。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 但丁死亡if，梗源于梦境。

尼禄觉得最近的生活安逸得像是进入了大战之后的和平期——魔界大门顺利关闭，他那不靠谱的叔叔和父亲也平安归来回到事务所，偶尔还会应下姬丽叶的邀请一起吃个晚饭，或者用姬莉叶的话说——家庭聚餐？

比如现在。

尼禄用眼尾余光悄悄打量着在但丁身侧端正坐好一声不吭吃饭的维吉尔，那张与但丁有几分相似的脸上没什么多余的表情，倒是但丁有些过度聒噪，时不时让维吉尔帮他拿东西，又趁机把碟子里的蔬菜通通塞进他兄长的碗里再光明正大地抢走肉，幼稚得让尼禄不忍直视。不过大概是在姬丽叶面前的缘故，维吉尔居然对此并没有什么反应，只是用那双足够冷淡的蓝眼睛瞥了但丁一眼，什么也没说坐了回去把自己碗里的食物吃掉。

还算是一个和谐的家庭氛围。

尼禄松懈下紧绷的神经，姬莉叶做饭的手艺一如既往的好，维吉尔的面部表情都难得的带上了一点温和意味——尼禄确信这是美食的功劳，毕竟当身边坐着一个扩音喇叭无时无刻不在说话时，也只有美食才能让人转移注意力了。

餐后甜点是但丁强烈要求的草莓圣代，那些甜腻腻的生奶油让年长者皱了皱眉，于是但丁得到了两份圣代，瘫在沙发里吃得不亦乐乎，尼禄瞄了一眼他餍足的模样摇摇头往外走。

妮可似乎又在研究什么有意思的新型物品，餐桌上并没有出现她的身影，这让尼禄有些在意。工作间的大门半遮半掩，他还没来得及推开就被忽然关闭的门板差点砸上鼻梁。

“嘿，你在做什么？”

尼禄被迫呆在门外气急地锤了一下门发出巨大的噪音。

“放过那扇无辜的门，尼禄，去玩玩沙子也可以，就是别打搅我的工作！”

尼禄皱着眉在原地犹豫了一下，还是转身重新回到了客厅去，他的长辈们并排坐在沙发上，两个空了的玻璃杯摆在旁边，但丁像是被撑到了一般用手不断地抚摸自己的肚皮。

“稍等一下，让我歇会儿，我可是把你不想吃的那一份也吞进肚里了。”

“我不介意帮你剖开肚子消消食。”

“喂！不可以，”尼禄直接站到他们面前去，蓝色的魔爪在身侧显现威胁式地虚握拳，“不可以打架，也不可以有血腥的事情发生。”

“放轻松，你父亲他只是开个玩笑。”

但丁扭头朝着维吉尔挤眉弄眼的模样看起来倒是十分欠打，尼禄拿起空杯向着厨房走去，姬莉叶正在那儿收拾碗碟。

维吉尔用余光打量了一下赖着不动的胞弟，一言不发抽出阎魔刀在沙发边撕裂出传送入口，直接单手拎起但丁丢进去。

“等等不和尼禄道个别吗啊啊啊——”

“不用，”维吉尔把刀收入刀鞘后才慢悠悠地抬脚踏进去，“他习惯了。”

自从回到事务所之后，但丁便一直在试图让维吉尔适应属于人类的生活。

吃人类的食物，使用人类发明的工具，起码让他的生活方式像一个人类。值得高兴的是，但丁能感觉到老哥在尽力配合他，这样就足够好了。

不过水电费还是要靠自己的双手去赚回来的，钱虽然不是万能的，但是停水停电的日子也实在是不太美妙。身边多了个免费劳动力当然不能浪费，但丁果断地重新开始接受委托，并且拉着维吉尔的双手一起赚钱。

正所谓独乐乐不如众乐乐，况且靠这个消耗维吉尔多余的精力也是不错的选择。

魔界大门虽已经由他们亲手关闭，但总有一些漏网之鱼还在阴暗处游荡，细小的空间裂缝不可能全部缝补上，恶魔依然穿梭在人类之中。

维吉尔把传送门开在了他们的下一个目标地点——一处废弃的烂尾楼下。这次的委托人是一个中年男性，他用着但丁熟悉的惊恐语气向他们寻求帮助——楼房被新的地产商接手，正打算拆了重建时却总有意外发生，目前已经有五个工人在此莫名其妙失踪。

但丁大概可以猜测出这栋楼是被恶魔占据成巢穴，人类的靠近就仿佛有人端着一份大餐造访，恶魔们自然躁动无比。

但丁从地上爬起来，随意地拍去衣服上的灰尘，粗略打量一番四周便抬起腿猛地一脚踹开面前的门。

“希望这次可以遇到一些有意思的恶魔，不然也太过于无趣，维吉尔你还记得我们在魔界时的战斗吗？那才是真的酣畅淋漓，我现在还能回忆起那只大蜥蜴的爪子从脸颊边挥过的感觉...”

但丁回头看了一眼跟在后面保持沉默的兄长，故意用靴侧踹起一块石头砸向维吉尔的小腿，幻影剑几乎在同一时间出现把它击碎，但丁则收获了意料之中一道警告意味的视线。

“老哥你的语言功能是不是退化了？”但丁夸张地挑着半边眉毛调笑出声。

“如果你不想要声带，我可以帮你扯出来。”

但丁耸了耸肩，反驳的话已经到了嗓子眼，还没等他吐出来便见维吉尔眼神一冷，阎魔刀出鞘时的那抹刀光直直朝他劈来，几乎是习惯性下意识的侧身，次元斩掠过他的身侧在地面留下一道深深的沟壑，球形空间被切割开把囊括其中的黑色蝙蝠瞬间撕碎。

“嘿，维吉尔你是想把我的头也一起切碎吗？”

但丁不满的声音在这栋空旷的建筑中不断回荡，高高上扬的尾音萦绕在维吉尔耳旁硬生生有些搞笑意味。

维吉尔扯动唇角似笑非笑睨向自己的胞弟，黑色的尸体与红色火星一同落到他的脚边。

“如果这能让你暂时闭上嘴，或许也是个不错的提议。”

“你温和一些或许会成为一个贴心的哥哥。”但丁故意用着与他相似的语调调侃回去。

“废话少一点，但丁。”

四周空间逐渐呈现出扭曲形态，暗红色的裂缝寓意着魔物已然进入人类所处的世界，数量更多的蝙蝠以及魔化蜥蜴钻出，但丁与兄长背对而立，魔剑在身前挥动划出半弧，空气中留下火焰般耀眼的红色轨迹。

“工作时间，没有闲聊会变得无趣啊老哥，”但丁依然带着愉悦的笑容试图拉起新的话题，剑尖直指一只扑来的蜥蜴猛然发力向前突刺将恶魔击飞，“说起来昨天是你毁坏的沙发，记得要买新的，我可不希望以后坐上去的时候会跳出几根弹簧来。”

维吉尔游刃有余地穿梭在恶魔之间，居合斩带出的蓝色刀光让但丁总是无意识地将注意力移到兄长的身影上。

“那么你下次就应该学会用你那愚蠢的脑袋接下幻影剑，以免再损坏事务所里的老古董。”

“嘿！那些不是老古董！”但丁一枪崩掉几乎要贴他脸上的蜥蜴脑袋，顺带躲开一只从天而降的身上插满幻影剑的蝙蝠，“只不过是使用的时间有些久，这并不能说明什么。”

“如果你再继续废话下去，”维吉尔最后以次元斩作为收尾，碎裂的血块堆积在一侧倒是被码得颇为整齐，线条优美的双腿缓慢收拢重新站直身体，回头望向但丁时的眼神隐隐带着嘲笑，“维吉尔一分。”

“那接下来我可就不会手下留情了。”

但丁将魔力聚集于脚下直接跃上二楼，维吉尔紧随其后占据了二楼的另一侧，前仆后继的恶魔杂兵让这一场“比赛”变得稍显焦灼，又或者只是兄长不时闯入视线的身影让但丁内心逐渐变得焦躁。

“维吉尔，下周的两个委托不如我们分头行动吧，省时省力回来的时候还能赶得及一起吃个晚饭？”

“如果你是指继续叫外卖吃披萨的话，还是算了吧。”

“披萨怎么了披萨是人间瑰宝人类的最完美食物！还是说，老哥你害怕一个人做委托？”

但丁话音刚落，次元斩球便在他脚边骤然爆发，要不是他反应足够快估计就和里头那只恶魔一样被切成碎块。

“维吉尔！”

“接受你的提议，但丁，不过，我肯定是先解决掉的那一个。”

“那可说不准，”带着火焰的长棍向前横扫弹开劈来的阎魔刀，但丁挑了挑眉故意显露出挑衅神色，“已经等不及了吗维吉尔？”

“如果你不能收起那些眼神，就闭上嘴。”

但丁看着那些莹蓝色魔力逐渐覆上兄长的身体，汹涌的魄力劈头盖脸朝他压来，刀光掠过彼此间相隔的短短距离熟悉的气息充盈在不算宽敞的空间里一如往常。

红色的恶魔硬生生以魔剑抵挡住了那一击，硬甲缝隙间复杂纹路随呼吸明灭，高热吐息让白色雾气腾起视线模糊在其后，蓝色恶魔的神情逐渐朦胧不清——谁会奢求从维吉尔那张恶魔脸上看见什么其他表情。

“在此之前，先消耗掉我们过剩的精力？”

“你难得说了一句正确的人话。”

“既然是比拼谁的速度快，老哥你就不应该用阎魔刀作弊。”

“为什么。”

“这是作弊！你省下了路上的时间！”

维吉尔显然懒得理会骑在摩托上大呼小叫的但丁，他抽出长刀直接当着但丁的面打开传送门走了进去。

“认真的吗？维吉尔你就是个混蛋。”

但丁当然不想输给他，嘴里骂骂咧咧地把摩托调个头往反方向飞驰而去。

委托之所以叫委托，就是为了彰显它的无聊以及不得不做不做就没饭吃的无奈，但丁用拳套揍飞好几把剪刀之后彻底失去耐心。

于是他摸出了电话，拨通了维吉尔的号码。

说到这个，他俩的手机都是尼禄买的，说是为了方便联系，以及再有什么紧急情况时可以更快地通知他——尼禄说完这句话还小心翼翼地偷看了维吉尔好几眼，老父亲似乎沉浸在儿子给他送礼物这件事情里暂时无法自拔，并没有发现尼禄异样的视线，但丁只能忍着笑拍拍过度操心的大侄子暗示自己会多加注意。

而现在手机有了另一种更有趣的用途。

“喂？维吉尔？听得见吗？嗨？”但丁听着对面居合斩发出的尖锐声响，不等维吉尔有什么回应便接着絮絮叨叨说下去，“太无聊了维吉尔这边连个聊天的人都没有，虽然你也不会和我聊天但好歹有人听我说话哈？可现在我身边全是拿着大剪刀的小淑女...它们可不会想和我聊聊天，它们只会嘿嘿嘿...”

“你想说什么？”维吉尔难得地打断了他。

“呃...”但丁叉着腰站在空旷的房间中央，满意地扫视一圈周围化为灰的恶魔，随手抹了一把腹部被撕扯开的巨大伤口，也不管维吉尔能不能看见耸了耸肩表达诚恳，“只是想听听你的声音？”

维吉尔把电话干脆地挂了。

等但丁回到事务所维吉尔早已等在那儿，唇角勾起的弧度让他想往兄长脸上揍一拳。

“你太慢了，维吉尔领先一分。”

“你就像是游戏里的作弊器维吉尔！别的玩家还在吭哧吭哧开摩托赶路，你倒好直接一步到终点！”

“你什么时候不在我面前表演二段跳，我就不用阎魔刀开传送门。”

但丁闭上了嘴。

妮可的电话是在晚上打来的。

但丁谨慎地看了一眼紧闭的浴室门，确定维吉尔还在洗澡一时半会儿不会出来才接通了电话。

“但丁你要的东西我做好了，什么时候过来拿啊？”

“明天，”但丁压低声音时刻留意着浴室的动静，“辛苦你了妮可，这件事不能告诉任何人，尼禄也不行，我知道你们是很好的朋友但是这次不行。”

“当然当然，”显然面对偶像的时候“很好的朋友”也可以先放放，“我们之间的秘密，我懂的，只要以后你看见有趣的恶魔‘零件’记得给我带回来就行...虽然我知道不应该多问但是...你懂吧，好奇心？为什么要做这个东西...？只是为了骚扰维吉尔吗？”

浴室里的水声已经停下，但丁随口应了几声就把电话给挂了。

妮可拿着手中被他改装过的录音机莫名其妙地摇了摇头，完全搞不懂但丁的乐趣。

“你刚刚在和谁说话？”

维吉尔洗完澡之后会把额前的刘海放下来，这让他看起来温顺又亲切，虽然脸上还是没什么表情，但这并不妨碍但丁忍不住多看几眼。

“我总是要吃东西的嘛，订了个披萨做夜宵不算过分？我可以分你一块...”

“不感兴趣。”

但丁注视着他转身走进房间，身上的蓝色睡衣后摆还有一个蠢蠢的熊头——这是维吉尔刚回来的时候但丁给他买的，虽然被嫌弃了很久但维吉尔还是把它穿在了身上。

因为资金问题他们到现在还买不起第二张床，维吉尔总是一副不满的模样和但丁共享一张床和一张被子，占据了左半边床的同时还勒令但丁不许越界，那表情活像是恨不得把他踹到沙发上睡去。

但丁直勾勾看着维吉尔的身影消失在视野之中——他哥真是贴心甚至给他留了灯。他轻笑出声慢慢站起身走向浴室，面对镜子撩起衣摆看了一眼腹部即使缠了好几层绷带依然渗出血液的伤口。

这是他今天一时大意留下的一点纪念品，就以前而言这种程度的伤口根本不需要放在心上，大概只需要几秒钟就能愈合——但最近但丁发现自己的自愈能力似乎在逐渐衰退，维吉尔捅在身上的刀每一次都会把他贯穿，内脏移位骨头碎裂是家常便饭，魔力应该在顷刻间为他愈合所有创伤——本应该这样。

实在是太疼了。

他从未如此清晰地感受过疼痛带来的折磨。

但丁深吸一口气把绷带一层层揭开，新生的皮肉被拉扯开瞬间涌出大量血液顺着肌肉线条向下流滴在地板上，浴室小小的空间里满是血腥味，他只能迅速打开花洒把血水全部冲入下水道，在水声的掩饰下用酒精给自己的伤口清洗消毒再缠上新的绷带——对，他发现伤口会发炎，这可不是什么好事。

但丁抬头看着镜子里面色苍白的人，因为失血而显得格外憔悴。他只能期盼着维吉尔不会发现他的异常。

这是无法挽回的，他已经明了自己的结局。

但丁没等天亮就出门了，走之前给维吉尔留了张纸条，压在披萨盒下面。

不管怎么样，委托要接，工作要做，不能和钱过不去，家里的那位摧毁建筑物的能力比他还要强但丁可不敢指望什么。

妮可被迫一大早起来迎接偷偷摸摸翻窗进来的但丁，把录音机交给他之后迈着漂浮的脚步去睡回笼觉。但丁再从窗口翻出来，控制着动作幅度小心地落地，掂了掂手里的东西满意点头。

在他耗光最后那一点魔力之前，或许还可以给维吉尔留点什么。

但丁没想到这一次的委托会这么麻烦，五只红蜥蜴将他包围在中央，暗红色的刀刃划破空气仅仅留下一道残影，旁边还有一只模样像极了狮鹫的恶魔不断喷出火焰干扰他的动作。但丁靠着骗术师风格穿梭在它们之间，利刃无数次贴着他的侧脸掠过他几乎能感觉到上面的血腥味。

属于恶魔的恶臭。

偏偏这种时候旧伤作祟，碎裂破损的内脏不断搅动神经，疼痛令他躲避的身形停顿了一瞬间。

刀刃穿透腹部的感觉与阎魔刀并不相同，热烫的温度灼烧皮肤肌理，但丁隐隐约约闻到了肉香。

当然这是错觉。

他迅速调转魔剑对准自己毫不留情地将重剑捅入胸口，恶魔血液引起强烈共鸣激发真魔人，疼痛感不再明显脑子里留下的只有弑杀的欲望，亮眼的红色四翼猛然展开，手中挥动着魔剑朝着红蜥蜴便是一记横劈，魔力化为实质在空气中留下攻击轨迹，数次进攻带出耀眼光芒充斥着狭窄的洞穴，最后一击蛮横又决绝，爆发出的魔力在瞬间把恶魔们碾为粉末，而但丁也在同一时间被迫解除真魔人状态狠狠摔在地上，血液汩汩流出在身下聚集了一小滩水洼，他的身体像极了他曾经在路边看到被丢弃的破败玩偶，只不过玩偶掉的是棉花。

但丁将衬衫下摆撕开，用布条粗略地为自己包扎伤口试图阻止不断溢出的血液，可惜他的每一个动作都在拉扯撕裂性的伤口，血液流得愈加急切，生命力正在逐渐消失但丁能感觉到。

但他还不想这么快就结束。

他还有两件事要做。

妮可收到了一个快递，小纸盒里是她的录音机，程序早已设置好只需要把它放在一个不引人注意的地方，每天下午按下录音机上本不应该有的拨号键就行。

这东西是但丁早在一个多月前刚从魔界回来便悄悄联系她制造的，唯一的用途就是会每天自动拨打维吉尔的电话然后播放录音。

看起来像个无聊的恶作剧，并且只有但丁会觉得有趣。

但妮可还是做了，毕竟是但丁的要求她可不会拒绝。

尼禄偶尔会来事务所一趟看看他的两位长辈，顺带给他可怜的父亲改善伙食。但这一次来居然没看到但丁的身影，只有维吉尔坐在沙发上慢条斯理地擦刀。

尼禄忽然心中警铃大作。

难道他的叔叔终于被阎魔刀捅死了？尸体埋在后院那棵树下面？

“为什么脸色这么差。”

维吉尔似乎只有面对尼禄时才会多说几句关心的话，阎魔刀随意搁在大腿上，刀面反射出来的光线让尼禄不自觉稍眯起眼盯着看。

“...但丁呢？”

“他去做委托了，”维吉尔稍抬起下巴示意儿子看向桌面放着的一张纸条，那是但丁两周前留下的，“据说要好几个月。”

“噢这样...那还好。”尼禄暗中松了口气，他实在是担心这两个人一言不合在事务所打起来。

“你找他？”维吉尔的视线扫过来的瞬间，尼禄下意识绷紧后背站直了。

“倒也没有，只是太久没见有些担心，而且电话也打不通，一直说不在服务区什么的，就多在意了一点。”

“他每天会给我打电话。”

“嗯？”尼禄莫名其妙地挠了挠头，“他说什么？”

“说废话。”维吉尔毫不留情地冷哼出声。

每天给他打电话不说正事儿只顾着扯七扯八却还能说个不停这种事儿，也只有但丁能干得出来。

尼禄开始搞不懂老一辈人之间的浪漫，可能电话费不要钱。

“既然没什么事儿我就放心了，等但丁回来记得告诉我，姬丽叶想一家人出去野餐。”尼禄已经能把传话筒做得毫无心理压力，他留下了姬丽叶让他带来的点心便离开了。

维吉尔一言不发只缓慢地把阎魔刀收入鞘中。

尼禄偶尔会跟着维吉尔去解决委托，闲太久了闷得慌倒不如出门去松松筋骨，维吉尔倒也没有露出多少排斥的模样，这让尼禄不再因为和他呆在一起就感到别扭。

改善父子关系的一大进步？

刺耳的铃声响起让尼禄分了神望向父亲，维吉尔皱了皱眉但还是掏出了手机接通电话，直接打开免提抓在左手中。

“嗨维吉尔，你能腾出手来接电话真是太好了，我还以为太久不回去你都要把我这个弟弟给忘掉？可别把我从家族谱上除名——如果我们有那东西的话？专心点小心被偷袭。”但丁的声音从扬声器里清晰地传出来，朝气蓬勃得一如往常，尼禄神色复杂地看了一眼维吉尔没什么表情的脸，以及越来越狠厉的次元斩，只能在心里为他的叔叔祈祷回来时不会被幻影剑钉在墙上十天半个月。

“噢当然不用说我也知道你想我了，没有人陪你打架想必无聊的要命吧？实际上你可以选择和尼禄切磋一下，想必你还记得在树顶上亲身体会过的属于那孩子的力量。”

尼禄不仅不想和父亲打架，甚至想赶紧离开这里不去听长辈们的私密电话内容。

“维吉尔你总是不说话也不回应我，我会很无聊的——老哥你打架为什么都不喘气呢？让我听一听你的声音吧？来叫我的名字...”

维吉尔挂断了电话。

尼禄现在明白了什么叫“说废话”，不得不说他完全没看出来他的叔叔、传奇恶魔猎人，还有粘人的属性。

维吉尔接了电话之后一直处于可怕的低气压里，尼禄不敢问也不敢说，只能一起闭嘴默默清理恶魔。

距离但丁出门过了一个月，一切都相安无事，尼禄之前还在担心维吉尔会在此期间搞出点什么幺蛾子，但显然书籍吸引了他的所有注意力。

知识的海洋可能让他畅游得比在魔界还要痛快一些。

尼禄摇了摇头把这些奇怪的想法甩出脑袋，拿着一罐汽水坐上沙发，余光忽然留意到桌面的一个小东西。

有点像个录音机？

尼禄把它拿起来仔细打量了一番，有曾经被改装的痕迹，看来是妮可的东西。尼禄扭头正打算叫出她的名字，忽然想起妮可似乎刚刚进了浴室，他迟疑了一下还是收声转回来，试探性地按下播放键。

“嗨！能听见吗？”

但丁的声音突然从里面传出来，尼禄挑了挑眉把录音机放回桌子上，随手扣起拉环一边喝汽水一边听但丁都录了些什么。

“...维吉尔，有一句话叫‘一日不见如隔三秋’，我不知道你想不想我反正我有点想回去吃披萨，披萨是世界上最棒的食物，我相信你深有体会了？”

尼禄轻笑一声持续性摇头同时伸手按了快进，心中感叹但丁的无聊居然录这些，是准备在事务所里给维吉尔循环播放吗？

“...维吉尔你要记得给咱们事务所养的那几盆花草浇水啊，之前我去魔界找你它们都挺过来了——好吧那是因为有人时不时过去照顾它们，那么现在事务所是你在做主你一定要记得给它们浇水啊！我不希望我回去的时候看见换了一盆花！”

尼禄皱了皱眉再次按下快进。

“...我很庆幸你没有问到你的贝奥武夫的去向...维吉尔，你知道我当年并不富裕...好吧现在也不富裕，金钱对我而言不重要啦，主要是为披萨和圣代付款让我用到了一些资金...以及一些，善后费，这就是我为什么欠蕾蒂那么多债的原因，如果你看到她来讨债记得不要和她大打出手，这个女人非得把咱们的事务所拆了不可...”

尼禄这一次把快进按久了些，但丁的絮絮叨叨有些奇怪，但他一时半会又说不上来哪里奇怪，只是心里始终萦绕着一丝不自在。

“...维吉尔多久了，你和我打电话从来不吭声，我不信你不知道你的声音可以传达给我，来吧别那么吝啬你的声音——叫我的名字，维吉尔，虽然你每次叫我都没什么好事儿，但不能否认的是我喜欢听你叫我，这让我感觉你依然记得我，不管怎么说我们之间血脉的连接无法被切断，老哥。”

尼禄捧着这个小东西正打算再次按下快进，从里面传出的一阵剧烈咳嗽让他动作一顿，过于沉重的呼吸声宛如破风箱被拉动，隐约的水滴声与喘息交织不再明显，可尼禄还是敏锐地捕捉到了从中传来的一切声响。

“...维吉尔...”但丁低沉的声音缓慢叫出这个熟悉的名字，他在录音机中重复了无数遍的名字，然后他沉默下来，只有拉长的呼吸与低咳在录音机里响起。

直到他再一次说话，语气中似乎有笑意溢出。

“我不知道你什么时候才能听到这...这最后一段，我亲爱的哥哥...或许要一个月？或者两个月...谁知道呢...每次我给你打电话你总是很不耐烦，然后把电话挂断，这太令人伤心了...所以这次应该足够撑很久...”

“...我是不是很聪明？这次你就不要吝啬夸奖啦维吉尔...你不会那么快发现我已经...不管怎样，但丁加一分，老哥你的记分板上可不能作弊，我都记着呢。”

“我不知道...为什么会这么做，我总是会高估一些事情...可能这一次是高估了我在你心里的影响...我是你重要的人吗？维吉尔，我是你唯一的弟弟...我们血脉相连任何人都无法斩断我们之间的关系...有点可笑的是，我现在却在担心我要是突然消失，你会变回那个蠢货...满脑子都是力量的蠢货...尼禄那小子会伤心的，我真的不想看见父子反目成仇这种戏码...”

但丁的咳嗽太过于剧烈，尼禄能听到他吐出了什么东西，进的气太长而出的气又太短了。

“...所以我录下了这个，一两个月的时间，就当作是个缓冲...习惯在人界的生活好吗老哥，你一向做得很好...也不知道有没有用...我希望你能继续留在事务所或者和尼禄一起生活，我可不想我们的家彻底落入那两个女人手里...”

“对你来说应该没什么不一样的，少了一个打扰你看书的麻烦弟弟或许会更好？尼禄现在的实力不容小觑，如果你手痒想打架还可以去找他，虽然很不好意思但是只能让他代替我挨打了...”

“但我不想你忘记我...维吉尔，记住我...”

“维吉尔，别再搞出什么大麻烦了，老哥，我不能再给你收拾烂摊子...”

尼禄有些呆滞地坐在沙发上，手里捧着安静下来的录音机暂时失去了思考能力，但丁的话像是一条锁链缠在了他的咽喉上死死勒紧令尼禄无法顺畅呼吸，他抿着唇盯着机器上闪烁的灯——那意味着录音并未结束。

再一次传出的声音太过于微弱，尼禄几乎忽略了那仿佛是喃喃自语般的话。

“对不起...”但丁这样说着。

“I love you ,Vergil,I really do.”

灯光熄灭了。

尼禄坐在柔软的沙发上，手里捏着有坚硬外壳的录音机，今天的气温刚刚好，他下午陪着姬丽叶出门采购今晚的食材，姬丽叶问起什么时候他的叔叔才能解决委托回来，她准备了新菜式但丁一定会喜欢。

但现在，尼禄浑身冰冷，脸上的泪水顺着下巴和脖颈流进衣服里让他不由自主打了个寒战。

他的视线缓慢移动到了窗外，维吉尔正迈开腿从传送门中走出，带着尼禄熟悉的神情与身姿。

一切如常。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 实际上是属于维吉尔的视角，圣诞节快乐，一起吃糖吧。

自从回到人界后，维吉尔的生活便发生了翻天覆地的变化。不仅仅是那些对他而言极为陌生的人类发明和使用的器物，更让维吉尔不知所措的是来自尼禄时不时的关心——关于他的儿子，维吉尔还是会在某些时候琢磨不透男孩的想法，“家庭”这个概念已经在维吉尔的脑子里消失了很多年，或许从伊娃不在了之后，这个概念便开始逐渐模糊。但现在尼禄让它重新鲜活了起来，人性那部分自己柔软的内心在影响着维吉尔应该去接受并且施加等量的温和态度与耐心，而不是成为一个不称职父亲的代表。

但毕竟，维吉尔已经错过了尼禄之前的二十多年时间，他完全没有成为一个好父亲的经验或者可以借鉴的例子——若是非要提起斯巴达，这个被称为父亲的人很早之前便离开了，杳无音讯生死不明，即使维吉尔曾经尽力去寻找父亲的踪迹也始终一无所获。

尼禄偶尔从眼中流露出来的情绪或许不止有那点残余的戒备，可惜维吉尔并不知道该如何回应，毕竟亲情这种东西与他挥别已久。

如果说尼禄的态度让维吉尔感到无措，那么但丁在平时的某些表现便是让他颇为莫名其妙。

当他们身处魔界时，但丁过分炙热的眼神便时常装作不经意地扫过他，不管是在清除恶魔的过程，还是彼此切磋的时刻，那道视线总是有如实质一般黏在他的身上，这让维吉尔想到了他独自流浪于魔界时，那些贪婪的恶魔渴求着他体内强大的力量前仆后继冲上来送死时，就是这样的眼神。

于是维吉尔和但丁缠斗的时候下手更狠了。

维吉尔懒得多加猜测，更不可能主动去问。当他们呆在一起的时候话多的那一个从来不是他。

况且但丁也不提。

“亲爱的维吉尔，打架的时候可不能走神哦？”

维吉尔按捺下心中的一点烦躁，阎魔刀横在胸前硬生生抵挡住直朝着面门突刺而来的魔剑，被迫后退半步向旁侧挥刀同时侧身借力闪身躲避，蓝色刀光只在空气中留下一道凌厉残影毫无停顿再度横劈向前，同源魔力相撞爆发出的巨大冲击瞬间掀飞了道路两边的树木，碎裂的墙体轰然倒塌灰尘大得让但丁眯起眼半真半假地咳嗽几声。

“哇哦...”但丁一边发出干巴巴的感叹声扭头看了看四周宛如废墟的景象，一边却又不肯退后半步死死握紧剑柄和兄长角力，“看来善后费又要让我们这次的委托金分文不剩。”

维吉尔猛然抬腿直踹向他膝下关节，但丁猝不及防受了这一击差点腿一软直接跪下来，刀鞘接踵而至狠狠挥在他的脸上，但丁的闷哼还没发出便被迫打回嗓眼中，维吉尔注视着他摔进乱石堆里这才满意地甩去阎魔刀上残余的血液缓缓收入鞘中。

“殴打你的弟弟...”但丁挣扎着用魔剑支撑身体爬起来的模样狼狈至极，他用手背随意擦去嘴角的血却又低声笑了起来，“...大概能给你带来点快感？我感觉我的膝盖骨已经碎了，维吉尔没想到你的腿看起来细条条踢起人来倒是真的痛...”

“闭嘴。”

维吉尔皱着眉打断但丁接下来的话，他又回想起那些令他感到不自然的注视，包括现在但丁看着他的眼神也包含了太多他不明白的东西，但丁在他们之间总是更接近于人类的那一个。

于是维吉尔果断地抽刀打开传送门，在但丁伸出手挽留并且喊着“带上我”的时候头也不回一脚踏了进去。

因此，当但丁提出要分头行动时，维吉尔也只是看了他一眼并没有提出任何异议，只当但丁终于穷疯了一份委托金已经养不活两个人。

钱对于维吉尔而言只是一种概念，他并不在乎这些人类发明的货币，在魔界生活了那么久他可不需要这个来获得想要得到的东西或是维持生命。但他的弟弟倒是对钱表现得颇为重视，或许也和时不时找上门来的女人有关——但丁称呼她为“债主”，一提起她表情就臭得可以像是不小心吃到了有橄榄的披萨——这个比喻也是但丁告诉他的，维吉尔表示不解因为他从未觉得那油腻的食物有什么吸引力。

不过，维吉尔单独行动时反倒感觉更为轻松，起码不用听着但丁那些毫无意义的念叨，活像是这辈子没说过话一般要趁着做委托时的空闲把一肚子字眼全部吐出来，也不会因为一言不合与但丁大打出手，魔力的消耗减少对他而言是一件好事。

这么一想维吉尔倒也十分满意现状，有时候他提前完成委托还能回事务所享受一会儿独处的安静时光——要知道，平时他可没机会在合适的环境下阅读喜欢的书籍，重拾旧时的兴趣爱好，但丁总会制造一些噪音像是要引起他的注意，或者干脆整个人往他哥哥腿上一躺。但丁可不再是小时候的那个小不点，身高一米九的成年男性压在大腿上那重量沉得维吉尔的怒火噌噌往上冒。幼稚，又烦人。

但丁看起来倒是乐此不疲，起码维吉尔是这样认为的。否则他愚蠢的弟弟不至于每次都在他的恼怒边缘上试探。

维吉尔从未想过去注意但丁离家的时长，委托由莫里森直接交给他，他只需要打开传送门，解决委托，再从传送门原路返回就好，轻松得像一条流水线。至于但丁？每次临走前倒是会留下字条，但维吉尔通常的处理方式都是将其随手丢掉。

因此，当尼禄在饭桌边小声询问他但丁的去向时，维吉尔也只是头也不抬地应了一声“不知道”并不打算多说，自然也没有看到尼禄过分复杂的视线。

这顿聚餐少了一个聒噪的人让维吉尔耳根清净了些，但尼禄欲言又止的样子令他感到疑惑。维吉尔并不是傻子，他能猜到尼禄在一开始提出的对但丁的“关心”就是他欲言又止的原因，但维吉尔也并未隐瞒，但丁没必要向他说明目的地在哪，他也没必要问，留下那张小纸条都已经足够。

虽然这一次似乎外出的时间的确有些久，即使是在半路上寻乐子玩儿了几天，也差不多该收心回来了。

莫里森大概一星期来一趟，偶尔会带来新的委托，但大部分时候还是跑来看看但丁有没有回来——莫里森并不是不待见维吉尔，可这位半魔虽然有着相似的面孔，气场和但丁却完全不一样，每次去到事务所都看见他捧着不同的书端正坐在沙发上一副生人勿近的模样，大概全天下只有但丁能和他相处得来。

莫里森把新的委托相关资料交给维吉尔，拿着水壶正打算给事务所那几株可怜植物浇水却发现已经有人替他完成了工作。

“说起来，”维吉尔忽然开口把莫里森吓了一跳，手下一抖水洒在了鞋面上，维吉尔将视线从书上移开望向同样回过头看他的人，“他接的是什么委托？”

“去了一个小城市，所以来回用的时间多了些，”莫里森迅速反应过来维吉尔说的是谁，回想了片刻猜测着维吉尔的想法尝试着劝慰，“你也不用太担心他...”

“担心？”维吉尔突兀地打断了他的话，稍眯起眼低下头去目光重回到了书页上，面色不改甚至可以称得上是冷漠，“我还不至于为他产生担心这种情绪。”

的确没什么好担心的，但丁的电话每天都会打来，说着些不着调的废话，挂断又会继续拨过来，若是不接就会打个没完毅力强的很。比如此刻，维吉尔看着在桌面上叽哇乱叫的手机，铃声是但丁在某一天趁他睡着偷偷换的“但丁专属铃声”。

“维吉尔快接电话！！维吉尔快接电话！！我是但丁！我是但丁！维吉尔快接电话！！维吉尔快接电话！！”

维吉尔盯着聒噪的手机半晌还是忍受不了但丁专门录下来刻意夸张化的声音，十分不耐烦地探身上前从小几上抓起叫个没完的东西按下接听键。

“嗨老哥，你终于接电话了我还以为你会像之前那样直接挂断？怎么了是在想我吗？”

维吉尔开了免提把手机丢在沙发另一侧，重新拿起放在腿上的书接着先前的内容继续往下阅读，任由电话里的但丁像个话痨一样开始讲单口相声。

“...如果真的想我了可以直接说明哦，说不定我就放弃骑摩托回来的打算去买张飞机票节省时间满足你的想念，好了好了即使你不出声我也知道你想我，我也想你我亲爱的哥哥。”

维吉尔对于但丁选择的出行方式发出了一声嘲讽般的冷笑，不为所动地抬手翻向下一页。

“......让我猜猜你想说什么——‘但丁你个穷鬼没了摩托估计选择步行也不会去花钱买机票！’”但丁把语气学了个八成像倒是把维吉尔的注意力拉了过去，他笑了笑收回伸出去想挂断电话的手，索性再等等继续听但丁胡扯，“就是因为我穷嘛，还欠了一屁股债，维吉尔，不如你帮我分担一点债务？”

“你做梦。”

“‘你做梦！’你肯定会这样说，”但丁的低笑从扬声器中传出来透着一种不真实感，“维吉你这个小气鬼，小时候也是这样你的东西总是喜欢写上自己的名字，像看守宝藏的龙，我是你的弟弟你为什么不在我身上也刻下名字？”

维吉尔愣了愣一脸莫名地看了看手机。

话音落下许久也不见但丁再开口，室内一时间安静得有些令人心慌，维吉尔犹豫片刻将书合上搁在一旁，伸手一捞把手机拿起来不打算再听下去，但扬声器里传出隐隐约约的喘息却让他的动作一顿，沉闷的咳嗽声中混杂着不太真切的吞咽声响，那是维吉尔在经历了无数次战斗后无比熟悉的声音。

这个蠢货这么多年了实力依然没有任何长进。

维吉尔下意识皱紧眉拿起放在腿边的Yamato就想起身打开传送门，可忽然记起但丁并未告知他目前的确切位置，维吉尔心中莫名有了一丝不好的预感，就像有什么事情脱离了他的掌控一般令他由心底生出极度不快，维吉尔自己都未意识到地把牙关咬紧强忍着不知名的愤怒正打算开口询问，但丁却在这时再次开口。

“维吉尔...我不知道你什么时候才能听到这...还好我不在你身边不然肯定又要在身上多开一个洞，维吉…你打我的时候可从未手下留情。”

“...希望你不会因为我最后的这个谎言而生气...你发起火来谁吃得消？很好奇你会不会对着电话朝我大骂...”

维吉尔并没有大骂，他只是安静地听着，从大堆没营养废话中挑出他需要的信息。维吉尔靠着最后一点意志力忍下捏碎这个小机器的冲动，指尖因为用力过度而失去血色，但丁痛苦的喘息与不断呕血的声音刺得他忍不住眯起眼，体内不断翻腾的魔力连同愤怒一起几乎要突破理智防线。

“我的身体已经支撑不下去了...我不想你忘记我，维吉尔...”

“但丁...”

“对不起...”维吉尔周身发冷像是濒临死亡一般不自觉地颤抖起来，唇角线条扯得平直让他本就冰冷的脸看起来更为可怖，“I love you，Vergil，I really do.”  
维吉尔听到了最后。

当尼禄抬起头，看到的便是维吉尔的这副神情。

“你知道。”

维吉尔的声线与平常并没有什么不同，依然沉稳平静甚至可以称得上悦耳，但此时尼禄仅仅因为这三个字便出了一身冷汗。他当然知道维吉尔那个陈述句说的是什么，从那仿佛要杀人的脸色上也能猜到，况且那一天他自己都觉得僵硬的掩饰必然骗不了维吉尔太久。他放下扳手回头看了看站在车后一脸茫然的妮可，深吸一口气不敢再去打量父亲的表情只小幅度点头算是承认了。

“怎么知道的？”

尼禄猛然抬头有些慌乱地望向他，维吉尔灰蓝色的眼睛也在直勾勾看着他，过分冷冽的眼神让尼禄不自然地回想起最初见面时那些在身侧挥出残影的凌厉刀光。他深吸一口气扭头与妮可低声交谈几句，妮可的视线快速掠过维吉尔又不着痕迹地收回，她转身走回屋里，再出现时手上多了一个长相酷似录音机的机器。

维吉尔接过来简单打量了一番便按下了播放键。

但丁的声音响起，依然朝气蓬勃且聒噪。

“这是但丁好几个月前拜托我做的小玩意儿，”妮可抽出嘴里还剩下半截的烟，随意夹在指间任由半透明的烟雾随着她的动作挥散在空气中，“具体作用是每天固定向某个号码拨打电话，播放提前录好的东西...我一开始以为是个恶作剧，你知道的但丁他就喜欢这些稀奇古怪的玩意儿...”

维吉尔保持沉默也不知道有没有听进去，只低头垂着眼注视手里的东西。但丁的每一次咳嗽都像一记重锤砸在尼禄心底，惊得他握紧拳头绷紧了全身肌肉时刻注意着维吉尔的一举一动，像是一头蓄势待发的猛兽准备接下未知的攻势——他完全不知道但丁死去之后维吉尔会做出什么来，父子相认也不过是最近的事情，尼禄完全不了解这个天降父亲的性格，但他不会忘记尤里森的可怕之处。

如果之前的事情再发生，尼禄不确定自己有没有足够的能力解决好一切。

“所以，你们都知道。”

维吉尔的声音嘶哑低沉宛如自语一般微微点头，他扬手把播放停止的录音机抛回去，被尼禄接住后才抬眼仔细地打量站在面前的两个人。

“只有我一直蒙在鼓里。”

“维吉尔...”

“是害怕我再一次将人界变成炼狱？”

维吉尔突兀地拉扯出笑容但并未发出任何声音，笑意没有传达到眼底反倒是让他看起来更为阴郁，尼禄警惕地上前一步，蓝色鬼手迅速出现微微展开把妮可挡在身后。

“我担心你不能接受...”

“不接受什么？”嘲弄的神情再一次出现在他的脸上，维吉尔用着一贯嘲讽但丁的语气继续说下去，“但丁的愚蠢传染给你了吗尼禄？既然已经是既定的事实，无论接不接受都已经不能改变。”

尼禄张了张嘴看起来还想再解释，可惜维吉尔并没有给他这个机会，阎魔刀利落撕裂开空间，维吉尔抬步径直踏入一片漆黑的缝隙中。

录音机在尼禄掌心里泛着凉意，他不知道但丁在录下这些话时心里的感受，此刻也猜不透维吉尔的想法。

维吉尔没有再回事务所，他将传送门的另一端开在了魔界。

脚下粘稠的血水散发出浓重腥味，空气中总是弥漫着令人作呕的气味。维吉尔早已习惯魔界的气息，他在这里不断磨砺追求力量，也拥有了最不堪的一段过去——维吉尔不愿去回想那些屈辱的时刻，蒙德斯的改造是建立在他当年的失败之上，无非是力量的不足才让他经历那摆脱不掉的梦魇。

而现在他的实力早已不再是年轻时候的自己能比拟的。

维吉尔扫了一眼包围在身侧不断发出低吼的魔物们，身形微动阎魔刀已应声出鞘，锋利刀刃伴随着他的瞬移快速穿梭在魔物之间留下蓝色虚影，幻影剑凝聚成形无一疏漏尽数洞穿魔物的头颅，魔化蜥蜴尖锐的长爪堪堪刮划过刀面发出刺耳噪音，居合斩毫不留情地砍下魔物四肢刀身嗡鸣着甩去沾上的漆黑血液。

战斗极快地结束，在清理杂碎上维吉尔并不想浪费时间，重返魔界是为了寻找一种专门通过气息搜索猎物的恶魔，它们通常形态弱小只能依附强大的对象协助它们捕猎从中获利共生。

维吉尔一路寻找着顺便解决掉了好几批送上门来的魔物，身侧缓慢化为灰烬的残骸中忽然飞出一枚暗红色光点似乎想迅速逃离，只可惜幻影剑已经在维吉尔身侧等候多时，蓝色莹光利索追击而去在刹那间削掉了那魔物蝉翼般的翅膀，阎魔刀平举在面前轻松接住了下落的虫子。

“帮我找个人。”

魔物的追踪需要被寻找者的魔力作为引导，即使只是使用过的物品上残余的也足够。维吉尔犹豫了一下从兜里掏出手机，指尖一勾把上边儿系着的一个吊坠取了下来——是黑檀木的缩小版模型，但丁拿到手机后强行给弄上去的，说是要让维吉尔一看到就想起他。虽然维吉尔嫌弃了很长一段时间，但最终还是没有拿下来由着那个小东西在手机下晃晃荡荡。

维吉尔并不明白但丁的用意，他该想起什么，揍弟弟时的快乐吗？

不管怎么说现在好歹是派上了用场。

维吉尔带着那个魔物回到人界，顺着那点若有若无的魔力进行痕迹追踪，传送门会造成空间的波动扰乱判断，维吉尔只能拎着那只哆哆嗦嗦的小虫子按它所指示的方向慢慢走。

在他返回人界后手机便响个没停，维吉尔掏出来看过一眼是尼禄的电话，以及数不清的短信，提示音叮叮咚咚吵得他心烦索性直接关机不再理会。

此时已经是深夜，高耸建筑物遮挡了不甚明亮的月光，昏黄路灯倒是将维吉尔的影子拉长，寂静街道中只有衣料摩擦时的细微声响偶尔出现。 

维吉尔恍惚之间仿佛回到了数十年前的那个小城市，为了调查父亲的下落孤身一人闯进教廷之中寻求任何有关的讯息。如今也仍然是在寻找一个人的踪迹，只不过要找的变成了那个烦人的弟弟。

空气中的魔力波动让维吉尔回过神来，面前的道路被数只魔物阻挡，红色的纹路犹如蛛网将他来路也一并拦下，阎魔刀出鞘时挥出的蓝色刀光在瞬间盖过了恶魔们眼中的贪婪。

维吉尔随意地把抓在手里的魔物丢在一侧，幻影剑迅速跟上在它四周竖直钉进地面形成一个牢笼。

“虽然我并不讨厌清理恶魔的工作，”维吉尔皱着眉抬手搭上阎魔刀柄，双腿拉开弓步稳住身形，幽蓝魔力隐约在他周身显现出虚影长刀已在同一时刻迅速出鞘，魔力驱动身形以肉眼难以看清的速度瞬移上前挥刀斩裂面前的恶魔们，“但你们的确让我感到有些烦了。”

维吉尔并不会去留意杀死了多少恶魔，阎魔刀上沾的血总是会被甩去，唯有他身上愈加浓重的血腥味昭告着这一路过来究竟处决了多少拦路的魔物。

新的一天早已来临，属于冬日的阳光照亮身侧残破不堪的建筑，荒无人烟像是一座被抛弃的死城，却又让维吉尔觉得有些眼熟，手中的魔物颤抖着发出几句微弱叫声，不能再找到更详细确切的位置它也无能为力。

维吉尔低头看了它一眼点点头表示知道了，五指收拢将其捏碎随手拍去死后化为的黑色灰烬，另手无意识攥紧了阎魔刀提高警惕抬步继续向前。

魔物无法继续寻找的理由只有两个，一是拥有这份气息的人故意掩盖了自己的踪迹不让旁人发现，另一个则是他已经死去，魔力自然也就随着生命一同消逝。

维吉尔冷着脸一步一步踏入断壁残垣之中，脚下虽没发出一丝声响但许久未有人踏入的地面还是激起了细小尘埃悬浮在空气里，倒塌墙体阻断了原本该有的道路让漫无目的的搜寻增添了新的难度，维吉尔沉着气跳上不算高的断墙，顺着这条自然形成的路向最高处前进。

不曾想还没等他移动到下一个平台红色的蜥蜴便忽然从身后出现，长爪划破空气的声音让维吉尔下意识做出闪避动作同时拔刀扭腰向后格挡，利爪重重砸上刀面发出刺耳嗡鸣，一击未果双方同时向后疾退拉开距离，维吉尔短暂地缓了缓被震麻的虎口幻影剑追着红色残影直去却狠狠钉在墙面上，蜥蜴的身形短暂消失了片刻破空声再度从身侧传来，维吉尔冷笑了一声只抬手扬起还未出鞘的阎魔刀，刀鞘稳稳接住迎面劈下的爪子顺势弹开这毫无技巧的攻击，魔力凝聚出的剑精准洞穿了蜥蜴的胸口。

维吉尔一口气没喘匀下一只蜥蜴便已冲上前来，四周不知何时出现了数道快速移动的红色身影，异常兴奋的状态像是在近期吞食了大量魔力。

想到这儿维吉尔动作一顿，随即愤怒的情绪几乎吞没了他的理智。若是他的猜测是正确的，这个地方忽然聚集魔物定然是因为有一个吸引它们靠近的魔力之源，又或者可以称之为猎物。

如果但丁就是在这附近失去踪迹，那么这些杂碎想要得到的定然是...

维吉尔扯了扯唇角发出一声似笑非笑的低哼，魔化硬甲迅速覆盖全身，蓝色鳞片紧密贴合肩胛之间沿着脊椎垂下状似长尾的外骨骼，四翼缓缓展开遮蔽挥出的刀光，扑上前来的蜥蜴在眨眼间身首分离，从断裂颈部中喷射出来的血液溅上他魔化后狰狞的面孔。

与其说是清除障碍倒不如形容为一场宣泄式的屠杀，恶魔的血脉不断叫嚣着驱使四肢做出斩杀动作，魔力快速在体内运转愈合每道伤口，莹蓝长尾烦躁地甩向地面留下白色痕迹和次元斩切割出的沟壑相互交错，同行者立在维吉尔身侧像是一道影子追随着他用魔力凝聚出的阎魔刀砍去魔物的头颅，尸体化成黑色粉末转眼间又被半魔宽大的四翼挥散。

待恶魔们凄厉的嚎叫彻底销声匿迹，维吉尔才缓缓收了刀任由魔化鳞片一点点从身体表面褪去，魔力的大量消耗还是让他感到一丝疲惫，维吉尔闭了闭眼站在原地休息片刻才重新迈开腿向上走去。

当维吉尔站到了最高处，停步于门口的罗马柱前，看到那座熟悉的房子时便知晓自己找对了地方。即使看起来过了几个月后它变得更为残破几乎要认不出这曾经是他居住过的地方，也是他走投无路时脑子里仅剩的安全之地。

为什么要重回此处，他们曾经的家，对但丁而言又是什么呢？

维吉尔的视线扫过旁边难得还完整的家具，柜门半遮半掩挡下从房顶撒下的阳光，倾倒的椅子靠在墙角，而墙上的照片仍然挂在原处，令人怀念的面孔永远留在了上面。

他再一次站定在了同样的位置，阎魔刀洞穿腹部的痛楚仿佛就发生在昨天，地面上已经干涸的血迹几乎无法看清。

这些都不重要。

维吉尔盯着面前直插入地面的魔剑但丁，黑色剑身不断传出的熟悉魔力令他身体不自觉战栗不能做出任何动作。

时间仿佛在维吉尔的眼中停滞，唯有魔剑上隐隐流动的魔力还鲜活着，空旷的厅内寂静无比，只有那一声声沉闷的心跳从体内传入耳中。直到那滑稽的手机铃声忽然响起才像是拉回了维吉尔的意识，他摸出本应当关机的手机，目光都未移动半分只按下了接听键。

“维吉——”

“你想我了吗？”

维吉尔面无表情的脸有了一丝松动，他稍眯起眼伸出手去握住了魔剑柄，属于但丁的魔力柔和地与他的掌心接触，似乎还残留着那点熟悉的温度。

“我总觉得我要把你问烦了，但是你可不能再手动让我闭嘴了哈哈！就算我回去了也不给你这个机会！”

之所以追踪的线索到这里就断了，并不是因为隐藏踪迹或是魔力消失，恰恰相反，正是因为魔剑在源源不断散发着魔力，让这一片区域遍布了但丁的气息，也因此吸引了大群魔物们接近。

维吉尔用上力气猛然将剑拔出，沉甸甸的手感与阎魔刀完全不同，却又并没有任何陌生的感觉。

“…维吉尔我离开了这么久你也该想我了吧，你想我的时候可以给我打电话你知道的，现在人类的科技很发达不管我去哪都有信号——可能魔界除外…”

“愚蠢。”维吉尔冷笑着从唇间吐出两个字，额前的青筋不断突突乱跳让他不得已用力闭上了眼减缓从心底漫出来的刺痛，像是心脏的跳动太过于用力令胸腔难以承受般刺痛。

“…一个人的生活怎么样？没有了我一定很寂寞吧，是不是沦落到要自己和自己说话了？”

“或许我该收回之前的话，”维吉尔打开了免提将手机揣好，一边听着熟悉的声音萦绕在耳边絮絮叨叨说个没完，一边提着魔剑转身朝着来路返回，“既定的结局并不能让我坦然接受，但丁。”

“…但是我想你了，维吉。”

却也已经无力改变。

尼禄已经在事务所呆了好几天，自从维吉尔一声不吭转头就走他便来到这边开始了等待，即使他并不知道维吉尔还会不会回来。

说不定他的父亲又回到魔界继续做他的魔王了呢。

尼禄蹲坐在事务所门口，手里端着姬莉叶送来的便当重重叹了口气。今天的夕阳泛着深沉的红，云层交叠像是在掩盖其后的余晖却又被迫沾染那难以抹灭的红色。

街道尽头撒下的金黄色霞光在一点点暗淡，尼禄咬了咬勺子忽然停下进食动作，眯起眼不确定地盯着远处缓缓从黑暗中走出来的人影瞧，深蓝色的衣摆随着步伐摇晃，阎魔刀仍然拿在左手中，但他右手提着的…

尼禄吓得一时间说不出话，猛然从地上窜起来惊疑不定地打量着维吉尔，想问些什么却又不知道该从何问起。

“嘿，看什么呢挡着路了！让让让让！”

许久没听过的聒噪声音忽然出现在头顶，翅膀拍打带起的气流让尼禄下意识偏头躲了躲。

“…格里芬？”

蓝色大鸟像是满足于他的惊讶神情，高调地在半空中盘旋一圈便拢好双翼得意地落在维吉尔肩头稳当站好。

“该说好久不见吗？”

尼禄的视线并没有在它身上停留，询问的目光径直落在一言不发的维吉尔身上。

“格里芬为什么出现了？魔剑为什么在这儿？但丁他…”

“男孩儿，你的问题太多了！”

维吉尔的神情依然平静得看不出心中所想，只垂着眼像在与尼禄对视可又似乎没有焦点，直到格里芬的话音落下许久他才开口勉强解释。

“一切都结束了。”

不等尼禄再问出更多的问题维吉尔便绕过他进了门，格里芬回头看了看还站在门口一脸茫然的人，贴心地飞过去帮忙关门上锁。

维吉尔将一刀一剑并排挂上墙——但丁之前在墙上安装了刀架，本就是用于摆放阎魔刀不让他一直抱着不撒手，但维吉尔一直拒绝使用不允许阎魔刀离开手边。

这面墙上满是些但丁收集的莫名其妙的战利品，而现在把阎魔刀摆上去看着也没有什么违和感。

格里芬看了看他，又扭头看了看墙，完全琢磨不透维吉尔的想法但还是飞过去重新站在肩上。

“维吉，你接下来想做什么？”

“别用他的语气说话。”

维吉尔从怀里掏出手机，犹豫片刻还是打开了“联系人”，里面只有但丁以前存进去的号码，备注也是他打上的“亲爱的弟弟”，当时阎魔刀架脖子上了都不肯改成正常点的名字。

从犹豫到按下拨号键也只用了几秒钟，电话在片刻后接通，里面只不断重复着一句话。维吉尔指尖摩挲着手机下吊着的模型，面色不改但牙关咬紧几乎要尝到血腥味。

“I love you,Vergil,I really do.”

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在结束之后我有想过是否应该将一些不太明显的伏笔与暗示在这儿写出来，但考虑再三之后还是放弃了。如果没有看出，那就当作它不存在。


End file.
